


coming up for air

by springofviolets



Series: lotor's kral zera gangbang adventures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established shklance, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lance being Lance, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, relationships tagged invidually bc there are individual dynamics and interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: He's not sure what shocks him more: Keith and Lance agreeing so readily, or, he thinks hysterically, that their uniting topic is apparently the idea that Shiro wants Lotor.





	coming up for air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).

> \- this was written for the head preistess of the cult of lotor, [aria](https://twitter.com/Alikurai)!!!!  
\- title is from [placebo - breathe underwater](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M47jwR-720g).  
\- thank you to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul) for looking this over!  
\- this is a follow up to [the victor's feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747741), but you don't necessarily need to read it for this to make sense, as long as you know that after the torch lighting at kral zera, lotor partook in a tradition that allows all other contenders to fuck him, and shiro saw the beginning of it.

After the Kral Zera, they don't see Lotor for a few days; then, suddenly, he's sauntering back into their lives with an invitation to Galra Empire facilities. When they arrive, Shiro can't stop his eyes from darting over Lotor's form, looking for any hint of his condition. 

Lotor carries himself as normal, of course — and as far as Shiro can see, aside from one hand-shaped bruise peeking out from his collar, he's fine. But the last time Shiro saw him, he was held down under half a dozen of their enemies, fucked until his tears spilled right along with blood and come. Even though Keith had assured him it was a Galra tradition and Lotor was willingly participating, he_ can't help _ but worry. He'd be appalled at himself if he _ didn't_, because Lotor is an ally, yes, but also just because Lotor is a person. 

There's a few times that Keith catches him looking, and Shiro knows it's happened often enough that someone could misinterpret. He doesn't say anything. There's some curiosity in the slight furrow of Keith's brow, but otherwise his face is neutral, save for the small smile, private smile he reserves for Shiro's glances. 

*

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Shiro asks Keith later that night, when they're curled up in their room. Shiro doesn't think he is, but it _is _disorientating, feeling like he's the only one who found the whole situation offputting, the only one who still has it on his mind.

Keith huffs. "Shiro, no. You care about people, your team. That's what makes you such a good leader. A good _ guy_." He cups Shiro's cheek, catching his lips in a kiss. "I love you for it."

"I just don't want to come off as weird or overbearing and drive him off. Do you think he's noticed?" Shiro continues. 

"Probably not. I think he assumes any attention from handsome men is what he's owed." Keith quirks a cute smile at him. 

From his position behind Shiro as the gangly big spoon, Lance sleepily mumbles something into Shiro's shoulder. 

"What?" Shiro asks.

"I said," Lance says, raising his head, "I said I'd fuck 'im."

Caught off guard, Shiro stammers out, "That's not what we're talking about. I don't want — I'm just —" It's the honest truth that Shiro's focus hasn't been on _ that_. Sure, Lotor's good-looking, but Shiro can appreciate a man being attractive without wanting to jump him when he already has two partners. "He had bruises on his _ neck_, it's a normal amount of worry. You heard Keith, he agrees!"

Keith kicks Lance's foot with his own. "No one's fucking anyone tonight, especially you." He pauses. "It could be worth talking about, though."

Lance freezes, and Shiro tries not to pout when that means the kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulder stop as well. "Did you hear that, Shiro?" Lance says through a yawn. "Keith thinks I had a good idea!"

Keith grumbles a little, and then Shiro processes what he had said before. He's not sure what shocks him more: Keith and Lance agreeing so readily, or, he thinks hysterically, that their uniting topic is apparently the idea that Shiro wants _ Lotor_.

"It's too late for this," Shiro says, and rolls onto his belly. 

"Oh, Mr. Open Communication Is Important wants to avoid the conversation. I think we hit a nerve, Keith." Lance sounds far too happy about this discovery for someone who was nearly asleep and contributing inaudible mumbles just minutes before.

They're definitely not going to let this go.

*

The next time Shiro and Lotor are in the same room, Shiro tries to be subtle, he really does. His keeps a respectable distance even if his fingers itch to check how Lotor's bruises are healing. Still, he's apparently not subtle as subtle as he thinks, and Lotor apparently has had enough.

"Shirogane," Lotor says, raising his eyebrows. "Could you do me the courtesy of not watching me like I'm a prized possession about to break at any moment?" 

Just outside the door, someone — probably Lance, because of course he and Keith wouldn't let him do this without eavesdropping — wheezes a laugh. 

"I'm not —," Shiro starts, floundering now that he's been called on it. "I just. I've been told that was normal for Galra, but for humans, it was… a lot to take in. I just want to make sure you're really fine." 

Lotor stares at him, and then he grins, revealing the sharp points of his teeth. "You should have stayed longer, Paladin. You would have seen how _ very fine _ I was." His eyes flicker to the door, where he probably senses the other two. "Do they think your honor must be protected, or else I might lure you into my bed to prove my wellness with my naked body?" 

That's actually eerily similar to what Keith had said before, when they finally talked-talked about it. _ "If you need to fuck him to get the second-hand trauma out of your system and prove to yourself he's fine, then do it," _ he'd said, and then given Shiro a deep, wet kiss while Lance pawed at them both.

"Ah, I see," Lotor says, easily reading the silence. "They don't fear it; they're counting on it. Well, I would never want to disappoint the Paladins. Where would you like me? Perhaps you'd love to bend me over the dinner table in front of everyone."

Shiro pushes down the disappointment that response sparks, that Lotor still thinks this is about being used, about him performing. "First of all, Hunk would absolutely kill us. After he'd removed us from the table," Shiro says, and Lotor's sly smile melts into something closer to genuine amusement. "No audiences. I want… just you, and only if _ you _want."

Leaning close, Lotor's lips move against Shiro's ear. "I want very much," he says, voice low and deep, and Shiro feels instantly hot. 

He needs to find a room that's comfortable, has imagined finding the perfect lighting, a nice calming oil. He wonders what Lotor's favorite flower is.

"Okay, let me — how about tomorrow?" Shiro asks. 

Lotor gives a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I'm a very busy man, Shirogane. How about now?"

When Lotor marches them out of the room, Lance and Keith are nowhere to be seen. 

It is, fortunately, a quick walk to his room, because Shiro isn't quite sure what qualifies as "so, we're not dating and are barely allies, but I saw you get brutally gangbanged and now I want to make sweet gentle love to you" small-talk.

*

He can see immediately what Keith and Lance snuck off to do, and his heart swells with affection for them. The lights are low, though not enough to obscure his vision of Lotor and the room. The bed has been stripped down to the sheets, but the luxurious amount of pillows remains. 

It's not overdone, which is good, because as much as he might have thought about scents and flowers, he knows that if they'd really done that, Lotor would have spent the time mocking him instead of having sex with him.

(Then again, Lotor's probably good at doing both at the same time.)

Against the wall, on the elegant couch, Lance sits in Keith's lap, their bare skin pressed together. 

"Delightful," Lotor purrs. "You lied to me, Shirogane. Perhaps this won't be hopelessly boring after all."

Keith ducks his head, huffing out a small laugh. "Sorry, Shiro. We can go. We got a little distracted."

"N_ooo _," Lance argues. "I won't touch. Lemme stay and watch."

Lotor steps towards the bed, already discarding his shirt. "I don't mind in the least, if that's the concern," he says. "As long as we stop dallying."

Lance opens his mouth to say something, but Keith quiets him with a kiss, his fist working between them. They can hear Lance's muffled groans as Keith jerks him off, and Shiro's pulse races, cock hardening in his pants.

"Show me what you can do with that," Lotor says. His long fingers trail down Shiro's chest and over the bulge of his cock; then he pulls back and sits on the bed, posture straight and eyebrow arched, waiting.

Shiro moves quickly, stepping between Lotor's legs where they dangle off the large bed.

It's a new experience, having someone larger than himself under him. With Lotor's armor completely removed, everything finally bared, Shiro takes a moment to study him. 

Lotor is taller and broader than him, a little, but the lines of his muscles are softer, similar to Keith. The lavender skin is relatively unblemished, surprising given what he knows of Lotor's life, just a few scars on his chest and one that looks almost like a bullet on his bicep. The hair is pale all over, like the finest fur. Shiro finds that he enjoys the feel of it between his fingers. 

"What do you like?" Shiro asks, spreading his palms across Lotor's hips. 

Lotor gazes at him, lids lowered. "I think you know," he says, and his voice is a purr that reminds Shiro of Keith, except even more dangerous. He spreads his legs wider, unabashed, rolling his hips into Shiro's strong grip. "I like to be _ fucked_. Are you up to it?" 

As he talks, Shiro watches Lotor's cock move on his stomach, the purple ridges of it seeming to flex on their own, almost like gills. The tip glistens, and Shiro rubs the thumb of his flesh hand over the head, drinking in Lotor's breathy inhale. The fact that he can still take someone like Lotor — someone who, despite appearances, probably has decades more of experience than Shiro, someone who seems, at times, almost bored and jaded by sex — off guard with pleasure from his touch makes his own cock harden further. 

"Yeah," Shiro says, desire running through him. "I can do that." With his other hand, he pushes his underwear down, and reluctantly releases his hold on Lotor in order to remove them. 

Lotor shadows his movements, sitting up in bed, eyes sweeping down Shiro's naked form. "Mm," he says, circling his long, elegant fingers around the bulk of Shiro's cock. "_ My_, my, Shirogane. I think you might be as big as any Galra cock I've had."

Shiro flushes, pleased and a little bashful. Of course Keith and Lance have both praised his size plenty, but this feels different. 

He doesn't know whether Lotor is being entirely truthful, but Shiro certainly plans on being _ better _than any of them. He's going to fuck Lotor gentler and deeper than he's ever experienced; he's going to fuck him until Lotor won't ever again even dream of touching someone who won't give him the same consideration, size of their cock be damned— 

Ducking his head down, Lotor suckles the head of Shiro's cock into his mouth, humming pleasantly. 

"Ah!" Shiro gasps, hand flying to the wall to brace himself. "Wait— you first—" 

"You said this was about me, did you not?" Lotor asks. "I want a taste of this cock before you fuck me." His eyes flick up to Shiro's, desire heavy in the yellow slits, and then he puts his tongue once more to Shiro's cockhead. His hair falls over his face when he leans forward, the long silky, strands tickling at Shiro's thighs. 

Lotor makes no move to push his hair back, leaving his face hidden. He curls his tongue under the ridge of Shiro's cock, sucking him deeper, and though the feeling has Shiro gasping, he wishes he could _ see _.

Then there's another pair of hands combing Lotor's hair back from his face, brown fingers twining through the pale lavender, pulling it into a loose ponytail. "He really likes when you let it get messy," Lance murmurs, shooting a smug grin up at Shiro.

"Lance," Shiro moans, "I thought you and Keith were just going to…" 

As Lotor hums around Shiro's cock again, swallowing him deeper, Lance continues to stroke his fingers through Lotor's hair. "I decided I'm not letting another guy around my favorite part of you unsupervised." He looks back to Lotor. "Come on, I know you can do better than that," he says, and tightens his grip, pushing Lotor down onto Shiro's cock. Lotor goes as smoothly as possible, blinking quickly and relaxing his throat so Shiro slides all the way down.

Shiro wants to tell Lance to be gentler, but from the way Lotor moans, he doesn't think he minds. Lotor presses his long fingers into the muscle at Shiro's hip as he sucks at Shiro eagerly, spit dripping from the sides of his mouth. 

Knowing Lotor listened to Lance about what he likes has Shiro groaning and twitching. He's unable to stop himself from fucking his cock into Lotor's mouth, and Lotor slides off with a delicate cough. 

"Sorry, sorry —," Shiro starts.

"Stop apologizing for everything, Shirogane," Lotor says, cutting him off. "My mouth isn't where I want your come, in any case. Lie down." 

He pulls at Shiro, who goes along easily until he's on the bed on his back. Shiro can't be bothered at the loss of control, not when the strength in Lotor's arms makes him hot. Lotor seems to be enjoying it, too, if the eagerness with which he sucked cock and is now flinging a leg over Shiro's waist is any indication. 

Shiro's breath comes faster as he takes in Lotor's spit-slick mouth, the tangles of his long hair. He feels like one solid look from Lotor could make him come, but Shiro has learned better restraint than that, thanks to Lance and Keith. 

"Hey, hang on," Lance says when Lotor goes straight for Shiro's cock. "I dunno how Galra work, but you're gonna need this, probably." He holds up a small bottle and wiggles his fingers, wet with lube. "I hear I'm great with my fingers. Three out of three booties rate them a ten out of ten. One of them is my own, sure, but I'm not biased. Anyway. Yeah?"

Lotor eyes him for a moment, and Shiro spends a brief moment wondering if he's going to have to rescue his boyfriend from being strangled. But then Lotor tosses his head, leaning forward so Lance will have better access to him. 

The movement brings him within centimeters of Shiro's face, and Shiro meets his gaze. He strokes his thumb over Lotor's cheek, then over his lips, catching the gasp Lotor lets out when Lance's fingers breach him. It occurs to him that he should have thought of the lube — he might not have seen it used on Lotor before, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't have been. This close, it also occurs to him that through all this, they haven't kissed. 

Shiro wants to. He's not sure if Lotor wants to, but then again, this is about giving Lotor an experience — a better experience than what he's known. 

So Shiro kisses him. 

He cups his flesh palm around Lotor's jaw, strong and smooth-skinned, and brings their lips together. Lotor opens to him immediately, welcoming Shiro into his warm mouth, and Shiro groans. Lotor's tongue darts against his, then suckles. The sensation goes to his cock, but Shiro ignores it, and ignores the way Lotor rocks against him, back onto Lance's fingers; he waits for Lance to finish preparing Lotor, happy for now to explore the shape of Lotor's lips with his. Lotor nips at Shiro's bottom lip, his teeth sharp enough that the slightest taste of blood mixes between them on their tongues.

Metallic fingers tighten on Lotor's thigh, and Shiro pulls away, just enough to speak. "There's no need for bloodlust here," he murmurs. He's not upset, but he refuses to let Lotor goad him into roughness. He places fluttering, soft kisses over Lotor's closed mouth.

Lotor gives a sigh and cuts a look at Lance. "I think you're done. Give me his cock."

"Say _ please_."

"Lance!" Keith's sharper tone echoes Shiro's.

With his devious little grin, Lance's slick fingers circle around Shiro's cock and guides him to Lotor's hole. He holds Shiro's cock steady, and then his other hand covers Shiro's where it still rests on Lotor's thigh, and leads Lotor down onto Shiro.

"Fuck." Shiro groans when he feels the head push past Lotor's rim, the hot tight clench of Lotor's ass around his cock.

"Yes," Lotor hisses out in agreement as he sinks down. "Oh, that's so good — _ Ah_!" his hands curl and then relax, fingers splaying across Shiro's chest. 

His cock is hard against Shiro's abs, and as he starts to rock down onto Shiro, Lotor's cock rubs against him. Shiro takes the time to really look at it now, and has the fleeting thought that Lotor is even larger than he is, an even wilder thought of how Lance would look being split open on him.

Lance watches them, his gaze burning. He licks at his lips. "I kinda wanna kiss you," he tells Lotor. 

Shiro thinks Lotor might only be half-listening. His eyes are closed, mouth open, as he rocks down onto Shiro's cock. "Yes, fine, if you insist," he says, distracted and breathless. 

It's quick but dirty. Lance kisses with the full-throttle excitement of a teenager paired with a natural instinct for knowing how to drive someone crazy. Shiro can see him grinning into Lotor's mouth as he licks and bites and Lotor moans and digs his nails into Shiro's chest.

Finally, Lotor turns his head back towards Shiro. His lips are dark purple-red like one big bruise, and although Shiro knows the cause, he can't help but reach out, fingertips brushing his lips gently. Lotor sucks one of Shiro's fingers into his mouth as he starts back up the slow rise and fall, fucking himself on Shiro's cock.

"_Keeeiiith_," Lance whines, now that the focus has left him. "Come a little closer." 

"Some people respect pre-established boundaries, Lance," Keith snarks back, but he's crawling on to the bed anyway, blatantly captivated by the slackness of Lotor's mouth and the low rumbles he makes as he grinds on Shiro's cock. When he's close enough that Lotor senses him and opens his eyes, Keith says, "They feel good, don't they?" 

Lotor slings an arm over Keith's shoulder, pulling at him. "I'm going to keep your mate and ride him every day," he tells him, but the threat is ruined by the way he gasps at the end.

"I don't think so." Keith trails his lips over Lotor's jaw, bites at his bottom lip. "But if you behave maybe we'll let you do this again… if Shiro wants to." He meets Lotor's mouth with his own then, a surprisingly slow kiss compared to the frantic way Lotor had been riding Shiro. 

"I'll have to survive this first," Shiro breathes out. 

Lance grins at Shiro. "You're the one who suggested this. Can't claim you didn't expect Keith and Prince Fancy Hair to not wear your dick out." He lets his fingers tease the tip of Lotor's cock. "Gonna come soon?" 

He could be talking to either of them; both of them are close. Keith breaks the kiss to press himself against Lotor's back, chin hooked over his shoulder, watching the loose circle of Lance's fingers just barely stroke Lotor's cock. He drags his thumb curiously over the ridges of Lotor's cock, and Shiro can actually hear Lotor panting in between his moans, desperation building. 

Shiro thrusts up harder into Lotor and then he's coming so hard he sees white as he releases inside Lotor. 

Keith's hands knock Lance's out of the way around Lotor's cock, and then he's jerking Lotor quickly, sinking his teeth into Lotor's shoulder. Lotor grinds down one more time before, with a brief, restrained shout, his come streaks across Shiro's stomach and chest. His shoulders relax and he slumps just a fraction closer to Shiro, hair swinging down around his shoulders, but he makes no other movement. 

Keith pulls his hands away from Lotor's spent cock, stroking them down Lotor's thighs and then up Shiro's sides, an unspoken tenderness in his touch towards both of them.

After a moment, Shiro sits up and starts to lift Lotor off his cock, but Lotor tightens his knees around Shiro's waist. He didn't feel the full weight of Lotor until now, tight and heavy on top of him and around his soft cock.

There's a low, satisfied thrum to Shiro's body, and he pushes Lotor's hair away from his face. "Did you like that?" he asks.

"Humans are awfully attached to kissing," Lotor observes, expression unreadable. "But you would have known if I didn't like it, I assure you."

Beside him, having curled up near Shiro's shoulder, Keith makes a face. "You could just say 'Thank you, Shiro. That was great, Shiro.'"

Lance snickers. "'You're an unmatched, considerate lover with unparalleled prowess, Shiro,'" he adds, tacking on a posh accent.

"Guys," Shiro groans. He's probably lost the right to be embarrassed at this point, but he still flushes and squirms a little — and then he groans for another reason, because he forgot he was still inside Lotor.

Lance watches Lotor's cock turn a deeper purple, twitching where it still rests on Shiro's stomach. His brows skyrocket, a greedy smile spreading across his face. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Shiro," he says, patting Shiro's pecs. "We've got twice the Galra stamina in our bed."

"Oh god," Shiro moans, a tone that somehow communicates horny fear.

"Do you think it tastes like grape?" Lance asks, shimmying down the bed to brush his lips over the head of Lotor's cock.

Lotor shivers, but manages to say, incredulous, "I beg your pardon?"

"Lance, what the fuck," Keith says, voice muffled from where his face is pressed into a pillow.

"Neither of you bothered to try it!" His eyes flick up at Lotor. When he speaks, his breath fans over his cock, and the gill-like ridges flutter. "I'm going to suck you off, and then you're putting this beautiful thing inside me," he says.

From the way Lotor's nails sink into Lance's shoulders to pull him closer, that's a _ Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
